The swamp monster
This is a Goosebumps how to kill a monster remake, the goosebumps series was created by R.L Stine. Johnson was on his own as his parents unfortunitly died of a car acident, the reason for the crash has never been uncovered by police or goverment agencies, Johnson was afraid and sad to be alone in his small one flored house but he couldn't give up just yet so he called his one and only friend Davis. they met a long time ago as Johnson moved into Florida nearby Cypress dome, Davis showed him around the small neiborhood of houses infront of a huge swamp three families live there Davis explained at the end of the short tour that the other inhabitants left because of a swamp monster that would terorize the ones who dare visite the large swamp. Johnson didn't believe in the existence of monsters and davis agreed they would have too see it for themselves to believe it, they became friends as time passed, as he phoned Davis he picked up. Davis Who's there? Johnson Hey could you come for a visite? Davis Sure why not? Davis prepared himself and walked to johnson't house, on his way he heard a deep growl in the distant swamp as he looked he was unable to see somoen or something so he kept moving and arrived to johnsons house. Davis knocked on the door and johnson invited him in as they sat in the living room. Davis Did you hear growling earlier? Johnson No did you? Davis Yeah i heard it in the distant swamp. Johnson You have a swamp boat right? Davis Yeah so? Johnson Lets go visite that swamp then! Davis Alright! They prepared themselves with knives and life jackets and embarked on Davises boat, the suroundings were foggy and dark fortunitly for them the boat had head lights infront of it. And so they began to explore the swamp, the ocasionel crocodile and birds showed up they werent easy to spot. Nothing out of the ordaniry seemed to happen until they explored an island in the middle of the swamp, they desimbarked the boat and looked at the small dock and they walked over it to its edge and they saw skeletoons in the swamps waters and i feeling of dread came to them. the two heard a splash in the water befor them so they backed off expecting an aligator but they were greated with two large skelly hands grabbing on the dock a large humanoid crocodile climbed on the edge of the dock it was wet the two kids were frozen in fear. The creature growled as loud as it could and the kids ran towards theyre boat as the creature chased them snaping its jaws. They ran screaming to the boat and started to engine, but the creature grabbed Davises leg, Johnson pulled him back on the boat and drove as far away from the island as possible. The two thought they were safe from whatever that creature was. Davis Ok this was a bad idea, were never coming back here. Johnson 'yeah its much safer back h-' The boat stoped right in its tracks and the motor was grabed by the creatures hands and pulled under the swamps water the two teens started to panick and the creature climbed on board. The teens cut the creature with theyre knives hoping that it would run away, they hit the monsters head. It was about to die but it was able to grab the teens and drown them with it, nobody wanted to live closeby to this swamp as many disapearences happened. multiple skeletons were discovered in the bottom of the swamps water including one of a crocodile humanoid creature with its mouth crushing the skull of one of its victims. Category:Horror stories Category:Good tails doll